Mordre la vie à pleines dents ou la boire
by Akajo
Summary: SPOILER 3X03 C'était stupide. Sa mort était définitivement stupide. Même pas à cause d'un de ces êtres surnaturels qui hantaient sa vie... enfin, "sa mort", elle n'était pas encore enterrée, hein! Delena ou Stelena? OS


Cet os a été écrit pour la **Dix-Huitième Nuit d'écriture du FoF** (Forum Francophone), le but étant de rédiger un texte en une heure sur un thème donné (ici, « bois »). Le jeu commence à 21h et se clôture à 5h, vous comprendrez si le texte suivant n'est pas de la meilleure qualité ! Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp

* * *

><p><strong>Mordre la vie à pleines dents... ou la boire<strong>

* * *

><p>« Stefan... Stefan... » délirante, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appeler celui qu'elle aimait. Même si il n'était plus à ses côtés, même si il avait rejoint Klaus... elle croyait en lui. Il allait la sauver, comme toujours.<p>

« Stefan... »

Elle fit un effort pour garder les yeux ouverts, elle avait de plus en plus froid... elle l'attendait.

°oOo°

_Quelques heures plus tôt..._

Ils avaient eu raison de faire confiance à Katherine. Elena savait que l'info de la présence à Chicago de Stefan venait d'elle, elle avait réussi à faire parler Damon...

Elle était sceptique au début. Dans cet appartement vide et empoussiéré, inhabité depuis des décennies... jusqu'à l'incident du placard.

Si proche... il avait été si proche d'elle... il lui aurait suffit de lever la main et elle aurait pu le toucher, elle se serait approchée d'un pas et elle aurait pu l'embrasser... mais il y avait Klaus. Alors elle essaya de lui transmettre tout son amour par son regard, elle croyait en lui, il ne pouvait être que sur le chemin de la guérison... il n'avait rien dit. Il ne l'avait pas livrée à Klaus. Elle était sauvée.

Ça avait été une évidence d'appeler immédiatement Damon. Tout comme ça l'avait été de se rendre au bar, après tout elle était là pour ça, sauver Stefan...

Elle avait échoué. Stefan ne reviendrait pas. Ce n'était pas grave, que partie remise, elle aurait bien l'occasion de la convaincre une autre fois...

Damon avait voulu la raccompagner. Elle l'avait laissé faire. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop de choses à penser, le sauvetage de Stefan une fois de plus reporté... elle décida de se promener dans les rues de Chicago, histoire de se changer les idées.

Elle profita de l'atmosphère nocturne de la ville, toutes ces lumières... elle n'osait pas trop s'éloigner. Tout le monde savait que les grandes villes étaient dangereuses, en particulier la nuit.

A raison de plus quand on était le Double.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que sa mort viendrait aussi stupidement. Ce n'était pas un vampire assoiffé de sang. Ce n'était pas un loup-garou en mal de chair fraîche. Ce n'était pas une des nombreuses bizarreries qui étaient entrées dans sa vie. Ce n'était même pas Klaus la sacrifiant sur un autel.

Le poignard s'enfonça dans son ventre d'un coup sec et elle tomba dans les bras de son agresseur. Elle se sentit tirée sur quelques mètres avant de se faire jeter sur des sacs poubelles. Elle essaya de compresser la plaie qu'elle avait au ventre, effrayée par le sang qui tachait rapidement ses vêtements : elle n'osait pas retirer le couteau de peur qu'il y ait encore plus de sang.

Elle voulut crier en sentant les mains fébriles de son agresseur lui tater les poches, la délester de son portefeuille, arracher son collier... mais elle ne put que cracher du sang. Son sang. L'homme se rendit compte que la bague qu'elle avait au doigt avait peut-être de la valeur... il la lui arracha. La bague de l'autre. Son géniteur. La bague qui lui aurait permis de guérir.

Son agresseur lui arracha le couteau des entrailles, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur, et s'enfuit sans attendre son reste. Elle ne put s'en empêcher pourtant... d'appeler l'homme qu'elle allait. Il allait venir, il devait venir ! Alors elle murmura encore et toujours son prénom, comme une prière...

« Stefan... »

°oOo°

« Elena »

Les yeux secs à force de s'empêcher de les fermer, Elena attendit que son sauveur entre dans son champ de vision. Elle sentit le désespoir la remplir toute entière, pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit _lui _?

Elle s'autorisa un battement de paupières. Puis un deuxième, plus long.

« Elena ! »

Elle se demanda pourquoi Damon était aussi inquiet... il n'était jamais inquiet. Ou seulement pour lui-même. Sale égoïste.

Elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller quand elle le vit se mordre à sang et lui coller sa blessure sur la bouche qu'elle referma précipitamment.

« -Bois !

-Mhmh ! »

Hors de question qu'elle avale ne fusse qu'un millilitre de son sang ! Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il la tue ou qu'elle meure et devienne un vampire... jamais !

« Elena, tu vas mourir, merde ! »

Deux yeux déterminés et une bouche hermétiquement close affrontèrent le vampire. Justement ! Ça arrangerait les affaires de tout le monde si elle mourrait ! Damon pourrait récupérer Stefan et ça ferait une belle jambe à Klaus !

« Elena... »

Elle se plongea dans les yeux sans âge du vampire. Elle y lisait... tristesse ? Inquiétude ? Désespoir ?

Impossible. Inconcevable. On parlait de Damon, là !

« ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça... c'était moi qui devait y rester ! Je t'en prie Elena, fais ça pour moi... bois... »

Il avait remarquer qu'elle ne portait plus son pendentif remplit de verveine. Forcément. Il lui suffisait de l'hypnotiser et elle serait sauvée... lui ordonner de boire...

« Elena... » murmura-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Ce choix cornélien tourmentait la jeune Gilbert : boire et prendre le risque de devenir un vampire ou... ne rien faire et espérer sauver Stefan ? Vampire avec Damon ou humaine pour Stefan ?

Damon ou Stefan ?

Non-vie ou Mort ?

Douloureusement consciente du poignet blessé qui se pressait contre ses lèvres, Elena n'hésita plus qu'un instant avec de faire son choix.

Définitif.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis en ce moment très remontée contre un de mes profs qui affirme que seuls les récits aux fins ambiguës sont de la vraie littérature, et donc je vous laisse cette fin ouverte... et je vais me cacher dans un trou en espérant que vos tomates et autres projectiles ne m'atteignent pas :P<em>

_Une petite pensée pour Immortell qui bosse beaucoup en ce moment... j'espère t'apporter une agréable pause :)_


End file.
